Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда
США Великобритания |слоган = |режиссер = Дэвид ЙейтсEW - Fantastic Beasts: David Yates not directing all five films (yet) |сценарий = Дж.К. Роулинг |продюсер = Дэвид Хейман Стивен Кловз Дж.К. Роулинг |оператор = |композитор = Джеймс Ньютон Ховард |художник = Стюарт Крейг |монтаж = |в_главных_ролях = Эдди Редмэйн Кэтрин Уотерстон Дэн Фоглер Элисон Судол Джонни Депп Зои Кравиц Эзра Миллер |жанр = фэнтези |бюджет = |сборы = |премьера = 14 ноября 2018 15 ноября 2018 16 ноября 2018 |сайт = |возраст = |рейтинг = |время = |предыдущий = Фантастические твари и где они обитают |трейлер = Файл:Фантастические твари Преступления Грин-де-Вальда - тизер-трейлер |следующий = Фантастические твари 3}} Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда ( ) — вторая часть саги о приключениях Ньюта Саламандера. Сюжет 1927 год. МАКУСА собирается депортировать Грин-де-Вальда в Европу. Во время транспортировки тот сбегает. В Англии Ньют Саламандер пытается вернуть себе право путешествовать, отнятое министерством магии после возвращения Ньюта из Нью-Йорка. Министерство согласно вернуть право путешествовать при условии, что Ньют будет работать на него под началом своего брата Тесеуса — главы отдела мракоборцев. В частности, Ньюту поручается выследить и ликвидировать Криденса, выжившего после нью-йоркских событий. Ньют наотрез отказывается. Министерство отказывает Ньюту в снятии запрета на путешествия и поручает выследить Криденса мракоборцу Гриммсону. Ньют встречается с профессором Дамблдором. Тот просит его разыскать Криденса, утверждая, что его еще можно спасти, и помешать Грин-де-Вальду. Дамблдор говорит, что Криденс, вероятно, является потерянным потомком семьи Лестрейндж и младшим братом подруги юности Ньюта, Литы Лестрейндж. Тем временем Тина также ищет Криденса. Ньют отправляется в Париж вместе с Якобом, который надеется найти там Куинни — они поссорились из-за того, что Якоб отказался жениться на Куинни, не желая подвергать ее опасности. В Париже Криденс работает в бродячем цирке «Арканус», жестоко эксплуатирующем магических существ, а также проклятую девушку (маледиктус) Нагайну. Во время одного из выступлений Нагайны Криденс и Нагайна устраивают побег. Заставшая это Тина в суматохе теряет Криденса из виду. Она спрашивает о нем у хозяина цирка и тот отвечает, что Криденс искал свою мать. Обосновавшись в Париже, Грин-де-Вальд собирает сторонников. Он намерен привлечь на свою сторону Криденса — единственного, кто способен убить Дамблдора. Грин-де-Вальд знает всё о перемещениях Криденса, но не желает применять силу — Криденс должен прийти к нему добровольно. Не найдя в Париже сестру, Куинни приходит в отчаяние. Ей предлагает помощь незнакомка, оказавшаяся помощницей Грин-де-Вальда. Грин-де-Вальд убеждает Куинни примкнуть к нему, заверив, что его победа принесет ей возможность свободно быть с Якобом. Криденс и Нагайна приходят туда, где, как они думают, живет мать Криденса. Но там они находят лишь служанку-полуэльфа Ирму. Ирма тепло встречает Криденса и рассказывает ему, что много лет назад она отдала его Мэри Лу, думая, что приемная мать о нем позаботится. Их разговор прерывает внезапное появление Гриммсона. Его атака убивает Ирму. Криденс защищает себя и Нагайну, превратившись в обскура. Гриммсон же, как выясняется, работает на Грин-де-Вальда — всё это было спланировано, чтобы вывести Криденса из равновесия. Тина выходит на контакт с магом Юсуфом Кама, которому также нужен Криденс. Юсуф рассказывает Тине о пророчестве, связанном с Лестрейнджами. Ньют и Якоб находят Тину через Юсуфа. Собрав всех троих в одном месте, последний запирает их, пообещав выпустить, когда Криденс будет мертв. Ньюту, Тине и Якобу удается справиться с ним. Допросив Юсуфа, Ньют и Тина отправляются в парижское министерство магии, где находится нечто, что способно пролить свет на тайну семьи Лестрейндж. Якоб идет на митинг Грин-де-Вальда, узнав, что Куини находится там. Тем временем мракоборцы, в числе которых Лита и Тесеус, отправляются в Париж. Грин-де-Вальд встречается с Криденсом. Он обещает, что Криденс узнает, кто он, если придет в фамильный склеп Лестрейнджей. Ньют, Тина и Лита приходят в склеп, куда была перенесена шкатулка из министерства. Там они встречают Юсуфа, Криденса и Нагайну. Юсуф рассказывает историю своей семьи. Много лет назад Корвус Лестрейндж околдовал его мать. Она умерла, рожая Литу. Вскоре после этого Лестрейндж женился. Сын от этого брака был единственным, кого он любил. Юсуф принес своему отцу непреложный обет — убить того, кто дороже всего человеку, разрушившему их семью. Зная об этом, Лестрейндж отправил сына в Америку в сопровождении Литы и Ирмы. Юсуф собирается убить Криденса, так как в противном случае умрет сам. Лита останавливает его, объявив, что ее брат давно мертв — она сама невольно убила его. По дороге в Нью-Йорк маленький Корвус всё время плакал, не давая ей отдохнуть, и Лита решила ненадолго поменять его местами со спокойным младенцем из другой каюты. Когда началось кораблекрушение, она не успела поменять детей местами обратно, и вышло так, что ее брат утонул. В шкатулке же было фамильное древо Лестрейнджей, запечатлевшее всё это. Встретившиеся в склепе вдруг попадают на митинг. Всех их заманил сюда Грин-де-Вальд. Грин-де-Вальд показывает присутствующим образы предстоящей Второй Мировой войны, чтобы обосновать необходимость покорения маглов волшебниками. На митинг приходят мракоборцы во главе с Тесеусом. Грин-де-Вальд отправляет своих сторонников рассказать всем об увиденном и услышанном здесь. Защищая себя подобием Адского пламени, он требует от оставшихся в склепе присоединиться к нему. Не слушая Якоба и Нагайну, Куинни и Криденс соглашаются. Притворившись, Лита пытается задержать Грин-де-Вальда, чтобы остальные могли уйти, но в итоге погибает в пламени, как и многие мракоборцы. Тина, Ньют, Якоб, Юсуф, Нагайна и Тесеус сбегают из склепа. Пламя выходит из склепа намереваясь уничтожить весь район. Героям при поддержке Николаса Фламеля удается уничтожить безумное пламя. Нюхль приносит Ньюту украденный у Грин-де-Вальда пузырек с кровью — символ клятвы, которая не давала Дамблдору и Грин-де-Вальду идти друг против друга. Выжившие возвращаются в Хогвартс, и Ньют отдает пузырек Дамблдору. Грин-де-Вальд, после разговора с Куинни, подходит к Криденсу в своей крепости в Австрии (Нурменгарде) и дарит ему волшебную палочку. Криденс наблюдает за детенышем феникса, и Грин-де-Вальд превращает того во взрослого феникса со словами, что в минуту сомнения и отчаяния любому из семьи Дамблдоров является феникс (в начале фильма Дамблдор рассказывает эту историю Ньюту, говоря, что его прадед исчез с фениксом много лет назад), и открывает юноше его настоящее имя — Аурелиус Дамблдор. Также Грин-де-Вальд врет Криденсу, говоря, что его брат (Альбус Дамблдор) желает его смерти. Криденс злится, веря словам Грин-де-Вальда, и отправляет огненный шар в скалу, разрушая ее. В ролях В главных ролях * Эдди Редмэйн — Ньют СаламандерCinemablend - Fantastic Beasts Ending: A Key Scene That Was Cut, And Why * Кэтрин Уотерстон — Порпентина Голдштейн * Элисон Судол — Куинни Голдштейн * Дэн Фоглер — Якоб Ковальски * Джонни Депп — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд"Johnny Depp Joins J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Sequel — And May Even Be In The First Film" at ETCanada.com * Эзра Миллер — Криденс Бэрбоун * Зои Кравиц — Лита Лестрейндж"Who is Leda Lestrange? 'Fantastic Beasts' Is Only The Start For The New Character, Says Director David Yates". Simon, Rachel. Bustle. 18 November 2016. * Джуд Лоу — Альбус Дамблдор * Каллум Тернер — Тесеус Саламандер * Поппи Корби-Туч — Винда Розье * Клаудия Ким — Нагайна Второстепенные роли * Кармен Эджого — Серафина Пиквери * Бронтис Ходоровски — Николас Фламель'Fantastic Beasts 2' Will Feature This Famous Character From 'Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone!' * Джошуа Ши — Ньют Саламандер в юности * Ингвар Сигюрдссон — Гуннар Гриммсон * Уильям Надилам — Юсуф Кама * Оулавюр Дарри Оулафссон — Скендер * Дерек Ридделл — Торкуил Трэверс * Кевин Гатри — Абернэти‘Fantastic Beasts’ Sequel Reveals Plot Details, Adds Cast As Shooting Starts * Дэвид Сакурай — Кралл‘Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them’ Sequel Adds David Sakurai * Вольф Рот — Рудольф Шпильман * Виктория Йетс — Банти * Корнелл Джон — Арнольд Гузман * Джессика УильямсВ «Фантастических тварях» снимется подружка Роулинг — Юлали Хикс * Фиона Глэскотт — Минерва Макгонагалл * Даниэль Юг — Ирма Дугард * Теа Лэмб — Лита Лестрейндж в юности * Джошуа Ши — Ньют Саламандер в юности * Руби Вульфенден — Лита Лестрейндж в детстве * Джейсон Редшоу * Тим Ингалл * Каллум Форман Русский дубляж Режиссер дубляжа * Всеволод Кузнецов Актеры дубляжа * Илья Бледный — Ньют Саламандер * Полина Щербакова — Тина Голдштейн * Константин Карасик — Якоб Ковальски * Наталья Фищук — Куинни Голдштейн * Василий Дахненко — Альбус Дамблдор * Вероника Саркисова — Лита Лестрейндж * Диомид Виноградов — Тесеус Саламандер * Юлия Горохова — Нагайна * Елена Харитонова — Серафина Пиквери * Алексей Войтюк — Рудольф Шпильман * Сергей Бурунов — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд * Станислав Тикунов — Криденс Бэрбоун * Прохор Чеховской — Абернэти * Дмитрий Ячевский — Торкуил Трэверс * Александр Носков — Арнольд Гузман * Варвара Чабан — Винда Розье * Егор Васильев — Кралл * Анастасия Лапина — Банти * Владислав Копп — Скендер * Анрей Вальц — Юсуф Кама * Анна Киселёва — Минерва Макгонагалл * Анастасия Шестовская — Лита Лестрейндж в юности * Даниил Бледный — Ньют Саламандер в юности * Ульяна Куликова — Лита Лестрейндж в детстве Съёмочный процесс 27 февраля Джоан Роулинг подтвердила, что закончила написание сценария. Съемки второй части начались в июле-августе 2017 года, а премьера фильма состоялась 16 ноября 2018 года. 3 июля 2017 года стартовали съемки картины на студии Ливсден.НАЧАЛИСЬ СЪЕМКИ ФИЛЬМА «ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ И ГДЕ ОНИ ОБИТАЮТ 2» 16 ноября, ровно за год до премьеры, было объявлено официальное название второго фильма: «Преступления Грин-де-Вальда». Также следом был выпущен первый тизер, в котором были представлены главные герои сиквела. 20 декабря официально закончился съёмочный процесс картины, начался пост-продакшн. Основные персонажи Продюсер Дэвид Хейман и режиссер Дэвид Йейтс подтвердили информацию о том, что персонаж Эзры Миллера появится во втором фильме, и что он будет играть более значительную роль. «В следующем фильме не будет Модести. Будем и дальше развивать историю Криденса. Он станет ключевым и очень важным персонажем». В интервью для портала CinemaBlend он также упомянул других персонажей и их важность во второй части «Фантастических тварей». «Не думаю, что Ньют будет главным персонажем всех частей. Он будет частью команды вместе с Тиной, Куинни и Якобом. Также появится Дамблдор. Основными «игроками» будут Криденс и Грин-де-Вальд». Также режиссер Дэвид Йейтс подтвердил участие Зои Кравиц (Лита Лестрейндж) во вторых «Фантастических тварях». «Лита появится во втором фильме. Она достаточно сложный и противоречивый персонаж. Так же девушка будет удивлена тем фактом, что Ньют все еще влюблен в нее. В том или ином роде у Литы есть особенная власть над Саламандером. Их историю мы подробно расскажем в следующем фильме». thumb|left|[[Зои Кравиц (Лита Лестрейндж) и Каллум Тернер (Тесеус Саламандер) на съемах флешбэка]] В фильме также появится упоминавшийся в первой части старший брат Ньюта — Тесеус Саламандер. В первый день съемок, 3 июля, создатели фильма объявили имена некоторых новых героев. Среди них: охотник за головами по имени Гуннар Гриммсон, волшебник Юсуф Кама, Скендер — владелец волшебного цирка, а также одна из «изюминок» цирка, маледиктус по имени Нагайна. 5 октября на сайте Pottermore появилась информация, что в сиквеле «Тварей» появится Николас Фламель, который упоминался в поттериане ранее. Его сыграет французский актер Бронтис Ходоровски. Подбор актёров Осенью 2016 года актёр Артур Дарвилл, общаясь с Digital Spy, высказал желание исполнить роль молодого Альбуса Дамблдора во втором фильме. Однако в апреле 2017 года было объявлено, что роль Дамблдора исполнит британский актер Джуд Лоу. Персонаж, по словам продюсера франшизы Дэвида Хеймана, станет одним из ключевых героев истории.A Doctor Who Star Wants To Play Dumbledore In Fantastic Beasts 2 Студия Warner Bros. Pictures объявила открытый кастинг на роли юных Ньюта Саламандера, Литы Лестрейндж, молодого Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда, это значит, что стоит ожидать больше сцен с воспоминаниями персонажей.«ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ» ИЩУТ ДЕТЕЙ Скандалы После того, как стало известно, что Джонни Депп снимется в сиквеле «Фантастических тварей», в Сети разгорелся нешуточный скандал.Разгневанные фанаты «Фантастических тварей» больше не хотят видеть Джонни Деппа Пользователи негативно высказывались по поводу участия актера в фильме, ведь за несколько месяцев до выхода первой части «Фантастических тварей» Джонни Деппа обвинили в непотребном поведении, пьянстве, буйстве и рукоприкладстве в адрес жены — актрисы Эмбер Хёрд, которая подала на развод. Однако за Деппа вступились и режиссер, и сама Джоан Роулинг, завляя, что они «искренне рады, что Джонни играет главного героя в этом кино».Режиссер "Фантастических тварей" стал на защиту Джонни Деппа из-за скандала с избиениемДжоан Роулинг заступилась за Джонни Деппа Места съёмок Место действия картины переносится из Соединённых Штатов в Европу, Францию и Великобританию, но уже 1927 года.SnitchSeeker - Video: 'Fantastic Beasts' sequel to take place in spring/summer 1928 Paris, says David Yates Основная съемочная локация, как и прежде, английская киностудия Ливсден. Частично съемки прошли и во Франции. Несоответствия с книжным лором * В фильме показана Минерва Макгонагалл, но согласно Pottermore, она мало того, что не преподавала в 1927 году, она вообще ещё не родилась. * В конце фильма выясняется, что Криденс Бэрбоун на самом деле Аурелиус Дамблдор, брат Альбуса Дамблдора. Но Криденс родился позже 1900 года, в то время как Персиваль и Кендра Дамблдоры умерли раньше. * В фильме Альбус Дамблдор преподаёт Защиту от Тёмных искусств, хотя в оригинале он являлся преподавателем Трансфигурации (до 1956 года, когда его заменила Минерва Макгонагалл) Производство Съемочная группа Галерея изображений |-|Постеры= FBTCoG_poster.jpg Crimes of Grindelwald SDCC Poster.jpg Crimes of Grindelwald Change the Future Poster.jpg |-|Кадры= FBTCoG_Newt_Scamander.jpg FBTCoG_Newt_&_Jacob.jpg FBTCoG_Grindelwald.jpg FBTCoG_Tina_&_Newt.jpg FBTCoG_Albus_Dumbledore.jpg FBTCoG_Newt_Scamander_2.jpg |-|Скриншоты= thumb|690px|center FBTCoG_trailer.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_2.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_3.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_4.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_5.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_6.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_7.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_8.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_9.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_10.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_11.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_12.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_13.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_14.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_15.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_16.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_17.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_18.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_19.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_20.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_21.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_22.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_24.jpg FBTCoG Gellert Grindelwald.jpg Maledictus in Paris.jpg Credence & Maledictus.jpg Credence.jpg FBTCoG Niffler.jpg Albus & Newt.jpg FBTCoG Newt.jpg Newton.jpg FBTCoG.jpg Tina, Leta, Newt.jpg Leta Lestrange.jpg Albus & Mirror of Erised.jpg Grindelwald under arrest MACUSA.jpg Gellert Grindelwald.jpg FBTCoG Gellert.jpg Elder Wand.jpg St Paul's Cathedral.jpg Nicolas & Jacob.jpg |-|Промо-фото= FBTCoG_promo.jpg |-|Съёмки= FBTCoG_backstage_2.jpg FBTCoG_backstage.jpg FT2_backstage.jpg Видео Трейлеры Файл:Фантастические твари Преступления Грин-де-Вальда - тизер-трейлер Файл:Фантастические твари Преступления Грин-де-Вальда - официальный трейлер с Comic-Con Файл:Фантастические твари Преступления Грин-де-Вальда - финальный трейлер За кулисами * Джонни Депп согласился на участие в фильме, даже не читая сценарий. Актёр заявил, что является давним и горячим поклонником произведений Джоан Роулинг. * В августе 2017 года появилась информация, что в фильме появится Хогвартс, так как в съемки проходили в Монастыре Лакок, в котором снимали «внутренности» замка.'Fantastic Beasts' sequel rumored to be filming at Hogwarts corridors on-location set Примечания Ссылки * * * Навигация de2:Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen es:Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald fi:Ihmeotukset: Grindelwaldin rikokset fr:Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald en:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと黒い魔法使いの誕生 nl:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald no:Fabeldyr: Grindelwalds Forbrytelser pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda pt-br:Animais Fantásticos: Os Crimes de Grindewald uk:Фантастичні звірі: Злочини Ґріндельвальда zh:神奇动物：格林德沃之罪 Категория:Фильмы